Merodeadores & Co
by kandelaski
Summary: Al fin, capítulo 3:Déjame que te explique.
1. Para el caso es lo mismo

"MERODEADORES & CO"

Aviso:Todos los persoanjes son de JK y no gano nada con estoasi que no me denuncien!

Este es mi primer fic, por eso espero tengan paciencia si meto los patianzos más grandes del mundo. Ayúdenme si me falta algo y dejen review!. Es sobre los merodeadores..

CAPÍTULO 1: Para el caso, es lo mismo.

JAMES

El salón de los premios anuales se encontraba vacío cuando llegó. Respiró tranquilo aunque desilusionado, Lily no estaba allí seguramente estaría en el club de encantamientos aún era un poco temprano para que llegara. Se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró y soltó la escoba de cualquier forma sobre la mesa, tenía calor porque aunque aún hacía frío el entrenamiento había sido duro. El partido contra Ravenclaw sería en una semana y no tenia intención de perder. Se dirigió con paso rápido a la ducha y se quedo debajo del agua más de 15 minutos, era muy relajante escuchar el agua caer después de un entrenamiento, cortó el grifo y buscó a tientas la toalla, de repente se acordó, la había dejado en su cuarto. Escuchó un ruido en el salón seguramente sería Lily, no podía salir así, rebuscó entre las cosas de lily y encontró un pequeña toalla de mano. Se la colocó como buenamente pudo y salió del baño.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con mi toalla?

-Se me olvidó la mía, enseguida te la devuelvo.

Entró apresurado en su dormitorio, y le lanzó la toalla a Lily. Bien James, bien, ahora necesitaras una buena ducha fría.

LILY

Nada, cero absoluto. Ni una proposición para ir al baile ni ningún intento de hablar con ella, en que estabas pensando esta mañana (como todas las mañanas desde que anunciaron el baile)¿que vendría James a pedirte que fueras con él? Tienes muchos pájaros en la cabeza Lilian, se reprendió. Llevaba varios días esperando que James le pidiera que fuera con el al baile. Bueno si James no se lo pedía pronto tendría que aceptar ir con Eric, un Rav que aunque no estaba nada mal no tenía en la cabeza más que bludgers y quaffles, mejor eso que no ir al baile. Recogió su mochila y salió del aula de encantamientos, pensaba dirigirse hacia las habitaciones y darse una buena ducha, quien sabe, quizás con un poco de suerte conseguiría que James le pidiera ir al dichoso baile.

Entró en el salón como siempre sin mirar hacia ningún sitio y derribó la escoba de James de la mesa. Refunfuñando la recogió y soltó su mochila al lado, se escuchaba agua de correr, seguramente James se estaría duchando así que le tocaba esperar, se sentó en un mullido sillón y se dispuso a leer sobre las revueltas de los duendes de 1986. Ese sería su último año y tenía que estudiar más que un elfo para prepararse bien sus EXTASIS. No se lograba concentrar porque imaginarse a James bajo la ducha la hacía sentirse bastante alterada y siendo sincera no contribuía el hecho de que saliera semi-desnudo tapándose solo con SU pequeña toalla de mano. Luego le tiró la toalla desde su habitación y antes de que cerrara la puerta vio su querido culito. Joder, como te vas a concentrar viendo esta especie de monumento delante de tus narices. Cogió la toalla y se metió en la ducha. En vez de darse una ducha rápida, llenó la bañera e hizo un movimiento de varita, inmediatamente la bañera se llenó de burbujas y un agradable olor a canela inundó el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba pensar, en James, y en si realmente le gustaba o solo era que se le había ido la cabeza por un tío que no le hacía mas caso que a un mueble viejo, aunque claro era de esperar después de seguirla durante tres años por todo el castillo.

JAMES

Se encontraba leyendo sobre encantamientos cuando llegó Sirius.

-Con el buen día que hace y tú aquí, esto tiene delito, si al final vas a ser peor que Remus.

-……

-Vente con nosotros y olvídate un rato de estudiar, despeja la mente

-Ya

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-¿Qué olor?

-¿No hueles? es como canela

-mmm si es verdad ahora que lo dices. Seguramente será Lily, se estará bañando-y con un suspiró volvió a sus libros.

-James, James, esa chica te está volviendo loco. ¿Por qué no lo dices que te gusta?

-Te quieres callar, se va a enterar.

-Sería una buena idea, así te espabilaras ya. ¡EHHH, LILYY SSAALLL!

-Vámonos.

Agarró a Sirius fuertemente por el brazo y salieron.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Que te espabiles, no soporto verte con esa cara de perro degollado todo el día

-¿Y que sugieres que haga cabeza de chorlito? Decirle eh Lily, estoy colgado por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, no me mandes a la mierda como las otras 99 veces de los últimos años y sal conmigo.

-Yo creo que a ella le gustas.

-Si claro y que más. Mira prefiero tener una amistad a no tener nada, últimamente está más agradable conmigo quizás sea porque no le he pedido salir en lo que llevamos de curso lo cual es un logro porque estamos ya casi llegando a navidad. No creo que sea buena idea decirle nada, por lo menos así puedo estar con ella más tiempo.

-Si no se lo dices tú se lo digo yo.

-Decirle¿Qué?

-Que vaya al baile contigo, o en este caso conmigo. Que la tía está muy bien.

-Te mato-y salió a correr detrás de su "queridísimo amigo".

-Vale, vale me rindo lo retiro. Prometo no intentar nada con Lily.

-Bien.

-Pero aún así yo creo que deberías invitarla al baile, aunque sólo sea un intento. Puedes decirle que vais como amigos¿no?

-mmmm

-Venga ya James, espabila.

-Vale, vale pero no creo que acepte y si acepta iremos como amigos lo que quiere decir que lo pasare mal.

-¿Mal?

-Sí mal, bailar al lado de la chica que te pone a 1000 en menos de un minuto, será un suplicio no intentar besarla si quiera.

-Pero invítala, será peor si va con otro.

-Sí, ahí tienes razón.

-Ahora dejemos de hablar sobre tú-Lily-tú¿que te parece si los merodeadores salen esta noche?

-Ahora soy premio anual, no creo que deba…-pero al ver la cara de susto que puso su amigo sonrió-era broma, por supuesto. ¿Qué toca esta noche?

-Podemos elegir entre infiltrarnos en Slytherin y sabotearles la fiesta o ir a Hogsmeade a por bebidas, que ya casi no queda nada de whisky de fuego.

-Mmm, nose, vayamos a Slytherin. Últimamente están muy tranquilos.

-Bien¡ahí vuelve el espíritu del buen merodeador! Estaba empezando a dudar de si esa chica te estaba reblandeciendo el cerebro.

Fueron a la biblioteca en busca de Remus. Pero no estaba allí. Miraron en la torre de astronomía, en el aula de encantamientos, en los patios, pero nada. Finalmente se dirigieron hacia la sala común.

-Hemos perdido toda la tarde buscándolo¿Dónde estará Lunático?

Por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda apareció Remus.

-Ehh, llevamos todo la tarde buscándote y tú aquí tan tranquilo. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Ya tengo pareja para el baile.

-Atención, esto es nuevo¡el culto y estudioso Lunático tiene pareja! James, estamos perdiendo facultades…

James y Remus se echaron a reír. Estuvieron charlando un rato en la sala común y luego fueron a cenar.

Lily se sentó cerca de James, lo cual le produjo una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Tenía que decirle algo y pronto, hacía varias semanas que había aparecido el cartel en la sala común y en dos días sería el baile. Seguramente ella no aceptaría pero si se lo proponía como amigos, puede ser que colara…

-Eh¡James! Baja de tu escoba nos vamos de fiesta.

-Voy-se levantó pesadamente de su asiento y se despidió de Lily con una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió, con lo que James creyó estar en el cielo. ¿De dónde sacaba aquella chica aquella maravillosa sonrisa? Pero Sirius seguía llamándolo y se apresuró a seguirlo atreves de distintos corredores, no supo muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que se quedo delante de un cuadro feo y enorme de un monje de nariz puntiaguda. Entonces recordó: la fiesta de Slytherin….

-¿Contraseña?

-Eh…Volvemos luego

Se alejaron en dirección hacia la sala común.

-Y bien¿Cómo hacemos para entrar?

-Fácil, conozco a varias chicas de Slytherin que encantadas me dejaran entrar en su apetecible reunión. Por algo me llaman "el rey".

-¿Y que más?-preguntó Remus.

James y Peter empezaron a reír. Aquella noche prometía.

Cuando salieron saltando por la ventana de un baño de chicas hacia los exteriores del castillo todos estaban cubiertos de cerveza de mantequilla y partidos de la risa.

-¿Alguien sabe porque se picó tanto aquella chica?

-Seguramente no le hizo gracia que envenenaras la comida, que la dejaras plantada, que colgaras a su novio de la chimenea, ni que colgaras esa pancarta de "los merodeadores están aquí, Slys temed" te quedó demasiado a película de acción.

-Fue divertido.

-Si, esa parte si, pero no cuando la mitad de las chicas de Slytherin salieron a correr detrás nuestra armadas con cerveza de mantequilla.

Remus reía y Peter se secaba la túnica ayudado de su varita, aunque le seguía quedando un tenue olorcillo a cerveza por toda la ropa. James sabía que no había nada mejor que una noche con los merodeadores para pasarlo bien, pero ¿y Lily? Seguramente ella estaría estudiando sola, en su diminuto camisón, sentada junto a la chimenea…

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, hace mucho frío para andar por aquí fuera.

-Remus el responsable, está bien vamos, no vaya a ser que pillemos un resfriado y quiero estar bueno y con salud para el susodicho baile de navidad, tengo grandes planes.

-A saber cuales son los grandes planes¡tirando!

Entraron al castillo por detrás de los invernaderos y se colaron sin mucho problema en la sala común. James cogió el mapa del merodeador y se dirigió a su habitación en el salón de los premios anuales.

Cuando llegó Lily se encontraba tendida en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, nada lo había preparado para eso. La manta se le había caído y su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea, esta preciosa. Con cuidado la tapó y cerró sus apuntes de Historia dejándolos a un lado. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, y la observó atentamente, Lily, su Lily. Él sabía que era la chica de su vida, porque no le hacía caso era una de las preguntas sin resolver de James. Él nunca se había portado mal con ella, pero claro ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Él ya no la perseguía por todos lados, lo que ella había aceptado ofreciéndole su amistad. Se moría cada vez que ella se despertaba o paseaba descalza repasando apuntes. Sabía que no podía ser bueno para la salud tantas duchas frías¿porque era tan condenadamente sexy?. Miró el reloj de la pared, las 3 de la mañana, aquella noche se había alargado mucho, sin mucho ánimo se dirigió hacia su habitación y se acostó, mañana era viernes y le quedaban las clases de la mañana. Luego sábado de estudio con Lily lo que suponía un suplicio y el domingo el baile, tendría que decírselo ya o se le adelantaría cualquier otro y eso él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Mientras pensaba diferentes formas de decírselo, se fue quedando dormido.

Como si acabara de cerrar los ojos Lily lo zarandeó fuertemente.

-¿Se puede saber que hace dormido aún¡Tienes clase en media hora!

-…..

-¡James, despierta, McGonagall te pondrá un 0 sino vas a su clase hoy…

-ehhh...

-Tomaremos medios drásticos.

Sintió como si un jarro de agua fría se lo tiraran a al cara, abrió los ojos rápido y vio a Lily con un jarro vacío y a si mismo empapado.

-¡Te despertaste! Vamos tarde, rápido ¡espabila!

- Si voy, espera un momento.-Se giró lentamente y cogió la almohada para darle una buena tunda a Lily-Nunca, más en tu vida despiertes a alguien así, por poco me matas-y acompaño todo esto de golpes con la almohada.

-Está bien-y cuando James se retiró Lily dijo-pero nunca es mucho tiempo… En el salón hay tostadas, coge algunas y corre si quieres llegar a tiempo a transformaciones.

Con una risita se despidió y salió hacia las clases.

James se quedó un poco descuadrado pero rápidamente se recuperó y se puso en marcha para no llegar tarde.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y cuando llegó solo quedaba un sitio libre al lado de Lily, ella le sonrió y el corrió a sentarse a su lado. McGonagall entró justo detrás de él.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad.

Se encontraba en la última clase, historia de la magia, un viernes a última hora escuchando al profesor Binns tenía el mismo efecto que un potente somnífero. James se espabiló cuando sintió una leve patadita en la rodilla, miró a su derecha Remus le pasó una nota.

_¿Le has pedido ya Lily que vaya contigo al baile?_

_Lunático_

James soltó un suspiro miró a su amigo con aprensión y contestó.

_NO, aún no. ¿No se supone que los alumnos estudioso como tú no envían notitas en clase de Historia?_

_Cornamenta_

Remus le miró escribió algo y se lo pasó.

_Si no te has fijado, el tema es la revolución de los hombres lobo, ya tengo bastantes hombres lobo todas las lunas llenas. Deberías preocuparte por decirle a Lily que vaya contigo, sino fíjate como la mira Sirius, ese chico es peligroso…jeje_

_Lunático_

James miró a Sirius y a Lily alternativamente, quizás Lupin tuviera razón. De esta noche no pasaba que le dijera a Lily que fuera con él, o se quedaría solo. Y tenía que hablar seriamente con Sirius, no se fiaba de su amigo un pelo, y menos en esos aspectos, era y sería una cabeza loca.

Bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor, y para mal de James se sentaron con unas chicas de 6º, al parecer alguna de ellas tenía algo con Peter y Sirius había insistido en que se sentaran allí para conocerla, lo que quería decir que había arrastrado a James y a Remus hasta allí.

Pasaron la tarde en los exteriores del castillo, sobre las 7 James se dirigió hacia el campo a su entrenamiento de Quidditch. Entrenó duro, olvidando todos sus problemas y cuando se dio cuanta se encontraba otra vez en el salón de los premios anuales. Se aseguró de coger la toalla y se dispuso a ducharse y esperar a que Lily apareciera, era ahora o nunca.

James esperó sentado en el sofá intentando de repasar algo mientras Lily llagaba. Se hizo tarde y tuvo que ir a cenar, y Lily sin aparecer. Bajo al Gran Comedor y nada. Se sentó al lado de sus amigos y cuando estaban terminando apareció Lily por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Venía como si hubiera estad corriendo y traía las mejillas sonrosadas. Se sentó en al otra esquina de la mesa y miró directamente hacia donde estaban ellos. James se sonrojó un poco pero la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella apartó rápidamente al mirada. Remus le dio un codazo en el hombro.

-Deberías decirle algo ya, se te está escapando.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues que se a ciencia cierta que aunque no tiene pareja para el baile mas de 3 chicos la han invitado y ella no ha dicho que no directamente, lo que quiere decir que te está esperando.

Removió inquieto sus cereales. Quizás Remus tuviera razón. Tenía que invitar al baile a Lily, qué fácil era decirlo. Se levantó y se fue hacia el salón de los premios anuales, hacía tanto frío que le entrenamiento se había suspendido. Él no quería pero las escobas se frenaban solas a causa de la nieve. Una vez allí, se dispuso a repasar TODO lo que habían estudiado esa semana, lo que quería decir casi el 77 del día estudiando. Menudo plan para un sábado.

LILY

-Ya te lo he dicho Mariel, me niego a que se suba por las paredes.

Mariel era una de las mejores amigas de Lily. Era bajita, con el pelo negro y muy muy rizado, muy tímida y una amante de la astronomía.

-Pero a lo mejor James cansó de seguirte y piensa que tú no quieres ir con él

-Que piense lo que quiera, no se lo pienso pedir, es más si esta noche no me lo ha dicho voy con... ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿quién?

-El de Ravenclaw, el golpeador...cómo era...

-¡Eric?

-Sí, ese. Es simpático

-Apenas recuerdas su nombre¿y piensas ir al baile con él?

-No, lo que pasa que es mi último recurso

-Ya...y no puedes simplemente decirle a James que vaya contigo, estoy segura que aceptaría, esta coladito por ti.

-Que no, que me lo pida él.

-Como quieras. Yo me voy a la biblioteca a repasar¿te vienes?

-Mejor voy al salón de premios anuales, allí se está más tranquilo, en la biblioteca habrá mucha gente. Además Shasha estará insoportable, aún no tiene pareja de baile.

-Es que es muy exigente...bueno hasta luego

-En el almuerzo nos vemos y dile a shas que no se preocupe, siempre podemos ir las dos juntas...

Ironías de la vida, dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y además que es verdad. Desde que James no le decía nada se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un año que suspiraba por los pasillos deseando que James volviera a ser cómo antes seguramente le habría lanzado un maleficio sin pensárselo mucho, pero ahora todo era distinto. Pensando en todo lo que tenía que repasar antes de almorzar llegó sin muchas ganas al salón de los premiso anuales (abreviaremos SPA). Al menos después iría con Mariel y Shasha a Hogsmeade a comprarse la túnica para el baile. Llegó ante el cuadro de un hombre célebre con pinta de sabihondillo.

-¿Contraseña?

-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

-Correcto, buenos días señorita Evans

-Buenos días Lord Leghum.

Entró en el SPA y vio a James recostado sobre el sofá con un montón de libros esparcidos por todos lados.

-Hola

-...la

-¿Qué estudias?

-Transformaciones avanzadas, no me salió muy bien la transformación humana, es algo difícil.

-A mi tampoco, espera que estudiamos juntos.

Después de transformaciones, siguieron con historia de la magia, el profesor Binns les hacía empapelarse todas las guerras mágicas contra muggles de la historia lo que constituía unas 100 o 200 páginas. Era ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo así que Lily se armó de valor y decidió pinchar un poco a James haber si la invitaba de una vez.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-Pareja¿pareja para qué?

-Para el baile, para qué va a ser...

-Ah eso, pues no en realidad

-Ahh

-¿Y tú?

-No, yo tampoco

Lily miró entre esperanzada y exasperada a James pero él se limitó a volver a sus apuntes. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

JAMES

Tenía que preguntarle tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía porque no podía era algo que tenía trabado. Se concentró en los apuntes y no miró a Lily, en realidad releía la misma línea un y otra vez, tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacerlo...

-Me voy a comer James¿te vienes?

¿Ya era la hora de comer? Qué rápido se pasaba el tiempo, tenía que decírselo ya, reacciona James reacciona

-EOOO, JAMESSS

-Esto espera¿Queríasvenirconmigoalbaile?

-¿Cómo?

Se aclaró un poco la garganta y repitió

-Que si querrías venir conmigo al baile...como estamos solos pues como amigos¿que te parece?

-Claro, por supuesto

-¿De verdad?

-Que si, bueno vamos a comer estoy desnutrida.

Se lo había dicho, se lo había dicho y ella había aceptado. Tenía ganas de saltar pero se limitó a seguirla entre los diferentes pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor donde se sentó cerca del resto de los merodeadores.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-Claro que si Remus, no ves esa sonrisa estúpida

-Mi sonrisa no es estúpida Sirius

-Ya...lo que tú digas

-Bueno que si se lo has dicho

-¿EL qué¿A quién?

James miró a Peter de reojo, a veces se preguntaba cómo un tipo como aquél era su amigo. No tenía más de dos neuronas. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, pero como amigos

-Como amigos, como amigos...James eres un romántico. Esa chica pide a gritos que te la t...

Pero no puedo continuar porque James le metió en la boca una enorme cucharada de patatas cocidas con lo que Sirius se atragantó y no pudo seguir hablando. Remus y Peter empezaron a reírse pero como James los miró con mala cara y Sirius parecía que se ahogaba de verdad dejaron de reírse.

-Joder tío, eres un bestia. Por poco me ahogo.

-Así estarías calladito.

Sirius lo miró como si no entendiera nada pero se calló y siguió comiendo.

-¿Qué tal si esta tarde vamos a Hogsmeade?

-¿Hay salida?

-Bueno legalmente no, pero...

-Es una buena idea, tengo que comprar algo para mi pareja

-¿Cómo¿Quien es tu pareja?

-Arabella, va a adivinación conmigo y con James.

-Ahh¿la chica que es en parte veela?

-Esa misma.

-¿Y quien es tu pareja Lunático?

-Mmmm, creo que no la conocéis

-Venga ya, no seas así. Dinos quien es

-Que no. Mañana lo sabréis y punto

Y aunque Sirius intentó sacárselo con sacacorchos y se pasó toda la tarde intentándolo Remus no soltó prenda.

LILY

Terminó de comer a toda velocidad, y con cuidado de que no las descubrieran cogieron el pasadizo de la sala de trofeos hacia Hogsmeade, salía en un pequeño parque alejado del centro del pueblo.

-Es una suerte que nos encontrásemos este pasadizo cuando limpiábamos los trofeos.

-si, oye chicas os tengo que decir algo

-Di Mariel

-Pues que mi pareja...

-¿Tu pareja¿Quién es?

-A eso iba, que mi pareja es algo nose cómo os vais a tomar esto, es un merodeador-dijo rápido y sin mirar a sus amigas.

-Y... ¿pero quién es?

-Remus

-Wooo-dijo solamente Shas, Lily hacía como la que no escuchaba.

-Eh, Lily¿te estas enterando? Mariel va con un merodeador la crème de la crème de Hogwarts-al ver la cara que ponía su amigo añadió-espera, espera¿tu al final vas con James-soy-el-mejor, no? Que fuerte, y yo¿que? Se supone que siempre me llevo a los famosillos y no os enfadéis pero es así. Bueno con Peter-soy-inútil no pienso ir y con Sirius-mi-pelo-y-yo-somos-uno tampoco, además ya tiene pareja. Pero que estoy diciendo ¡yo también tengo pareja! voy con el capitán de Ravenclaw. Está bien elegiremos unas túnicas adecuadas porque seréis el centro de atención, es que todavía no me lo creo...

-Yo sólo voy con James como amigos...

-Si ya bueno al caso es casi lo mismo-la cortó Shas y siguió con su monólogo hasta que llegaron a la calle principal. Entraron en la primera tienda.

-Buenos días chicas¿qué puedo ofreceros?-dijo a modo de saludo una de las dependientas.

Shas se puso al mando e hizo que Lily y Mariel se probaran una túnica tras de otra. Shas y la dependienta las aconsejaban. Mariel quería buscarse algo con lo que sorprender a Remus y Lily bueno ella no creía que conseguiría nada con James pero al menos lo intentaría así que se probaba las túnicas más sexys que encontraba. Shas se probó algunas pero como ya tenía una que le había regalado su madre decidió que nos e compraría ninguna.

Después de pasarse dos horas de tienda en tienda todas salieron con un montón de bolsas pasaron por Honeydukes y compraron dulces, Lily compró toneladas de chocolate, Mariel grageas de todos los sabores y Shas las sacó de allí y las condujo a una tiendecita oscura.

-¿Qué...?

Pero Shas calló a Mariel con la mano y le pidió al dependiente aguardiente de flor de saúco y dos botellas de whiskey de fuego.

-Bueno y ¿para qué es eso?

-Eso es para estas navidades, si las tres nos vamos a quedar aquí tendremos que organizar alguna que otra fiestecilla. Sólo compre esto porque no quiero ir cargada, así que poco a poco...es tu cumpleaños Lily, no esperes que nos aburramos como ostras.

Mariel se encogió de hombros y Lily sonrió, por una vez iba a celebrar su cumpleaños en condiciones.

Cogieron todas las bolsas y volvieron por el mismo pasadizo... Consiguieron llegar sin que nadie las viera porque todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor. Cuando soltaron todas las cosas se dirigieron a las cocinas a cenar algo. Los elfos le sirvieron a su gusto y sólo Lily consiguió comer hasta el 2º palto. El postre consistía en una suculenta tarta de chocolate que Lily envolvió y se la llevo a la habitación tan contenta.

-¿Se puede saber para que es eso?

-Para mí, aun tengo que estudiar y seguro que me queda sitio para esta tarta.

-¿Entera?

-Buenooo, con un encantamiento conservante durara hasta mañana en perfectas condiciones.

-Desde luego, hay veces que no te entiendo

Lily la miró entre confundida y azorada, en realidad la tarta era par ella y para James, quería estar con él un rato antes de acostarse y no pensaba que diciéndole "vamos a estudiar" fuera un método adecuado, sabía que le pirraba el chocolate y apostaba la mitad de sus ahorros a que James se quedaba a comer tarta, vale era un poco rastrero pero el fin perdona los medios o algo así.

Se despidió de Shas y de Mariel y se fue hacia el SPA. Cuando llegó James no estaba así que empezó con los sueros de la verdad. Se estaba quedó dormida. Estaba amaneciendo cuando alguien entró por el retrato de Lord Leghum. James parecía apunto de desmayarse y se tumbó en el sofá agarrándose la pierna.

JAMES

Después de comer fueron todos juntos a Hogsmeade es decir; Remus, Sirius, Peter y él. Sirius se empeñó en entrar en las perfumerías y buscó un perfume para Arabella, al final acabó eligiendo el perfume Remus, que tenía algo más de gusto para eso porque Sirius estuvo apunto de comprar uno maloliente que hizo que se tuvieran que salir un rato de la tienda. Remus compró rosas rojas para su acompañante con lo que Sirius volvió a preguntar quien era y Remus mantuvo su palabra de no decir ni mu. Peter fue hasta Honeydukes y compró una tarta en forma de corazón, acorde con su mal gusto, y Remus y Sirius empezaron a reírse.

-Eh, James mira. ¡Tenemos a Peter enamorado!

Pero James son escuchaba estaba pensando que debería comprarle el también algo a Lily, al final se decidió por una pequeña caja de bombones, sabía que a Lily le encantaban y así ni quedaría mal ni quedaba de amigo-colgado-de-amiga-que-no-le-hace-ni-caso. En fin, al menos iría con Lily.

Estuvieron por Hogsmeade hasta la hora de la cena que se fueron al castillo desde la casa de los gritos. Soltaron las compras y bajaron a cenar. Lily no estaba allí. Era la última noche de luna llena así que esa noche saldría con los merodeadores. Remus tenía mala cara, así que rápidamente se fueron hacia el sauce boxeador. Peter se transformó en rata y le dio al nudo de la corteza, después pasaron todos detrás de él. Llegaron con el tiempo justo porque Remus empezó a transformarse en lobo nada más entrar. Sirius y james también se convirtieron animagos, salieron de la casa de los gritos por la puerta trasera de la cocina, James y Sirius guiaban al Remus-lobo. Se internaron en el Bosque de la colina. Caminaron durante media hora, ya estaban bastantes internados en el bosque porque en sus formas animales andaban muy rápido. Llegaron a un claro y se detuvieron.

Sirius se detuvo y le miró. Habían llegado donde ayer se quedaron, de lejos se escuchaban a los centauros, el campamento estaba cerca. Se asomaron con cuidado entre los matorrales. James observó cuidadosamente el paisaje que se abría a sus pies. En una enorme llanura había unos 80 o 90 centauros, lo más raro es que la mayoría eran ¿centauros hembra? tenían unas largas melenas de diferentes pelajes y pechos, aquello serían hembras, nunca había visto unas criaturas tan bellas los otros eran centauros jóvenes, los había de muchas edades. Escuchó un ruido como de cascos detrás de él se volvió pero ya era tarde. Unos 30 centauros, los miraban con mala cara y sin previo aviso empezaron a atacar a Remus. El lobo salió corriendo y algunos centauros detrás de él, pero el lobo era más pequeño y no tenían posibilidad de cogerle. Después empezaron a atacarlos a ellos a James le atacaron en el pie pero él envistió con sus cuernos fuertemente contra su atacante y este se alejó un poco lo que le dio tiempo a Sirius a alejarlo de allí. El traidor de Peter había escapado a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Anduvieron como pudieron hasta el castillo. James se quedó echado en su forma de ciervo en un árbol. Sirius se alejó y encontró a Remus peleándose con una ardilla, la espantó y dirigió a Remus donde se encontraba James. Juntos esperaron a que apareciera el primer rayo de sol y se transformara. Cuando Remus volvió a ser hombre, tenía mala cara y un rostro triste.

-¿Cómo estás James?

-eh...creo que bien, ayudarme a levantarme, dame la poción de curas me iré al SPA allí no me preguntara nadie por la herida y no nos pondremos en un aprieto. Tu-dijo refiriéndose a Sirius-lleva a Remus a la enfermería para que mejore esa cara-sonrió y se dirigió hacia el castillo por el pasadizo de los invernaderos. Sus amigos le siguieron.

-pero...quizás necesites que la Señora Pomfrey le eche un vistazo a tu herida...

-No quiero que Poppy haga muchas preguntas y acabemos expulsados. Estaré bien, solo pasarme poción del armario de la enfermería y estaré bien para el baile de esta noche.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y Remus puso mala cara pero no añadió nada más.

Llegaron a la enfermería, Sirius le pasó la poción cuando Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y luego Sirius acompañó a James hasta el SPA, pero lo dejó cuando llegó a la sala común.

-Me daré una ducha e iré con Remus, ha tenido una mala noche. Miraré también si Peter llegó bien a nuestra habitación.

-Está bien, yo iré luego.

Cuando Sirius se alejó se dejó caer en el suelo. Le dolía mucho la pierna pero no quería causar problemas, con un último esfuerzo dio la contraseña, entró y se dejó caer en el primer sofá que encontró. Mierda, Lily estaba allí y despierta.

-James, oh James¿qué te pasa?

-.No es nada-pero ni sonó convincente ni convenció a Lily que lo tumbó bien sobre el sofá y le descubrió la herida-bueno no preguntes mucho pero ya que estamos, ayúdame, toma esta poción y extiéndela sobre la herida sanará al poco rato.

Lily hizo lo que le pedía y a los 15 minutos quedaba solo una pequeña magulladura.

-Bueno ahora tiene mejor pinta.

-¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

-Pues es muy largo de contar y además prometí no decirlo y ya pasó.

Lily lo miró como que no se lo tragaba, pero asintió y le ofreció pastel de chocolate. Ya había pasado la hora del desayuno cuando terminaron con el pastel, pero de todas formas a ninguno le entraba un solo gramo más de comida.

-Oye, he quedado con Shas y Mariel para arreglarnos juntas esta tarde. ¿Te importa que usemos este baño? Es mucho mayor que cualquiera de la torre.

-No claro podéis usarlo. Yo me iré a la torre con los chicos.

Lily sonrió, se despidió con la mano y se fue a través del retrato de Lord Leghum.

Miró por la ventana. Aquella misma noche era el baile, iría con Lily aunque como amigos, pero para el caso era lo mismo. Se recostó en el sofá y se dispuso a recuperar algunas horas de sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEJEN REVIEW PLEASE, es mi primer fic tengan compasión.


	2. Problemas de última hora y baile

**¡Hola a tods! Siento haber tardado pero es que el baile se me resistía la verdad, agradezco a mi neigh por ayudarme a salir del bache.**

**Y ahora haré algo que llevó mucho tiempo deseando hacer y por lo que he subido este fic, contestar reviews:**

**Paula; Que no me emocione dice, difícil lo tienes. Muchas gracias por leer los parpujos que escribe tu miga. Por lo menos creo que te gustan y tranquila nunca me olvidaré de mis compy es tan difícil como que me haga escritora profesional, jeje.**

**Pink Pajama; Pues sí es mi primer fic, y lo empecé sin intención ninguna de subirlo pero al final, me dio por subirlo y ver que le parecía a la gente. Espero que no te desilusione la parte del baile porque me ha quedad algo corta y rarita.**

**Made; Empezamos, los errores ortográficos son porque he repasado por lo menos tres veces lo que escribo si me vieras escribir por el msn que no me fijo en nada no entenderías la mitad aunque ahora que escribo algo serio (ejem lo de serio...) pues escribo algo mejor. Si, si a mi también me gusta la situación de James y Lily pero a partir de este capítulo cambia un poco porque sino sería todo muy aburrido, ¿no crees? Aunque los dos siguen teniendo asumido que se quieren y mucho. Las demás parejas ya están más claritas aunque no del todo. Me alegra muucho(pero muuucho) que te guste como escribo. Una cosita más, siempre dejas esos besos tan "dulces", jeje me gustaron muchop.**

**Neigh; mira que pobrecito, esta todo intrigao, sintiéndolo mucho creo que este capítulo también se queda bastante intrigao y muy liao. Y todo gracias a tu estupenda idea de los celos jeje, era lo que me faltaba, algo que le diera gracia a esto. Aquí esta el siguiente captulillo espero que no te desilusione mucho.**

**Discalimer: Siento decir que todos estos personajes ni son míos ni mucho menos, y el universo en el que se desarrolla tampoco. Pertenecen a Jk y a unas cuantas multinacionales de por ahí lejos(como dice mi abuela). Todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro así que please no me denuncien, yo sólo me divierto un rato.**

**Ahora el capítulo 2, que lo mío me ha costado y al final no me ah gustado mucho pero no quería dejarlo más tiempo sin subir.**

CAPÍTULO 2: PROBLEMAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA Y BAILE DE NAVIDAD.

LILY

Salió del SPA pensando dónde leches se había metido James para hacerse esa herida. Eso si que era un pregunta sin respuesta. Iba distraída por el pasillo que salía del SPA y por eso chocó con alguien.

-EH, cuida por donde vas Evans.

Lily alzó las cejas, era Black, que se ordenó el pelo (normal en él, pensó) y la miró como evaluándola, sin duda a aquél tío se le había ido la cabeza.

-Si buscas a James, está completamente dormido-miró directamente a los ojos a Sirius y vio que tenía unas enormes ojeras-y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, vas a dar el cante esta noche Black

-¿Tanto se me nota?

Parecía preocupado, Lily se lo estaba pasando bomba. Lo que más preocupaba a Black eran: su aspecto, sus amigos y las chicas. Estaba tocando uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Bueno...yo creo que si. Deberías descansar no creo que a Arabella le haga ilusión bailar con un zombi.

-Déjate de tonterías Evans-se dio media vuelta y se fue con cara preocupada. Seguramente iría directamente a mirarse en algún espejo. Pero Lily se equivocaba se había ido a la enfermería a buscar a Remus.

Lily miró por una de las ventanas del pasillo, fuera la nieve caía suavemente. Muchos habían salido a jugar con la nieve, había un grupo que hacía un muñeco de nieve que se parecía a McGonagall y lo habían encantado para que actuara como ella, era como si fuera una doble de hielo, eso a la profesora no le gustaría pero no estaba de humor para regañar a sus compañeros por mucho premio anual que fuera. Otro grupo de 4º tenían una pelea chicos contra chicas con bolas de nieve y apartados había una pareja que charlaban amigablemente, parecían mayores, le sonaban sus caras...eran...era...Mariel y Remus, ¡qué monos!...ya me gustaría, nada no te gustaría nada porque no es posible, apartó sus pensamientos de James y ella bajo la nieve y se fue a buscar a Shasha a la sala común. Anduvo por los pasillos y cuando iba a entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda McGonagall en persona la paró.

-Señorita Evans, necesito hablar con usted.

-Si claro que necesita.

-Esta tarde después de comer necesitamos ayuda para preparar el baile, avise a los prefectos de su casa y al otro premio anual, no se lo olvide.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe.

McGonagall se dio la vuelta y Lily entró en al sala común. No había mucha gente, vio a Shas sentada en un cómodo sillón cerca de la chimenea, se fue hacia allí.

-Shas...

-...

-Eo Shas soy Lily

Parecía distraída mirando las llamas.

-Baja de tu platillo volante y vuelve con nosotros a la tierra.

-¿Eso que es?

-¿Él qué?

-Lo del paltillo volante

-Algo muggle

Shas era de una familia mágica y no tenía ni idea del mundo muggle.

-Ah, bueno ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en particular, ¿en qué pensabas? Tú nunca te distraes y ahora mismo parecías no estar aquí.

-Ah, nada, sólo estaba pensando.

Lily se quedó perpleja, ¿Shasha pensando? Nunca pensaba, actuaba, uhi uhi que rarito.

-¿No me quieres decir nada?

-¿Pero que quieres que te diga? Que bueno vamos a rescatar a Mariel de las garras de ese Remus. No me cae bien, es demasiado perfecto.

-¿Perfecto? ¿Por qué te cae mal entonces? ¿Era eso en lo que pensabas?

-mmmm, nose, es una corazonada. Oculta algo. Estoy segura. Él y todos los merodeadores.

Lily estuvo a punto de decirle lo de la herida de James y las ojeras de Sirius, pero no quiso añadir más a las sospechas de shas, ella también pensaba que ocultaban algo, pero creía que no debían cotillear mucho. Si James no se lo había contando, tendría sus razones.

-Tengo que hablar con los prefectos de Gryffindor. Ayúdame a buscarlos.

-¿Salas y Diggory?

-Sí, Jhon Salas y Arabella Diggory

-Pues Salas estará estudiando en la biblioteca, por mucho domingo que sea, ése está estudiando; y Diggory, pues Diggory estará en su habitación preparándose para esta noche, es una presumida, no entiendo como alguien como ella ha llegado a prefecta.

-Vamos primero buscar a Arabella, luego a la biblioteca y después vamos con Mariel a almorzar.

Subieron las escaleras de la torre de la derecha y se pararon en la 6ª planta, donde había muchos carteles:

"Esta es la habitación de las chicas de 6º, llama antes de entrar o sufre las consecuencias"

"Si quieres que te lea la mano pídeme cita por lechuza"-Luna Strauss.

"Solo se aceptan citas de chicos de 5º o superior, si eres un enano, no te molestes si quiera en llamar" Y cosas así, en la puerta sólo se veía el picaporte, lo demás estaba todo empapelado.

Shasha se empezó a reír y Lily pensó que si McGonagall veía aquello, tendrían problemas, se lo tendría que decir. ¡Aquella chica era prefecta!

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y apareció una chica muy maquillada.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué queréis?

-Buscamos a Arabella.

-Ah, pasad está en el baño ahora sale.

Lily entró con Shas pegada a sus pies. La habitación parecía un centro de belleza, dos chicas peinaban a una tercera que elegía lo que más le gustaba. Otra chica miraba la bola de cristal y decía cosas como: "Esta noche hará mucho frío pero alguna de nosotras estará en un ambiente muy caldeado" "Chris te caerás, ten cuidado con las escaleras"

Y la chica que las había recibido se maquillaba una y otra vez con diferentes tonos.

-¿Queréis que os diga lo que os pasará esta noche? Me habéis caído simpáticas os lo hago gratis.

Lily negó con la cabeza pero Shas asintió y se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica adivina, seguramente sería Luna Strauss la del cartel de la puerta.

-Bueno aquí voy. Vas con un chico muy guapo, pero él no te gusta. Esta noche te darás cuenta quien es tu amor verdadero. No lo quieres reconocer pero al final el tiempo me dará la razón.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Sí...jeje...dime algo de Lily...jejeje (risa perversa)...y su pareja

Lily entrecerró los ojos y miró a Shas como para asesinarla, pero se acercó a ellas.

-Pues aunque los dos son almas gemelas...

Pero Lily no se enteró de más porque Arabella salió del baño y Lily decidió dejar de escuchar sandeces y ponerse seria.

-Que me manda McGonagall, después de comer en el Gran Comedor para prepara el baile. Supongo que nos harán colgar los adornos y eso, no creo que tardemos mucho.

-Bien, gracias por avisarme.

-De nada, y otra cosa, los carteles que tenéis en la puerta...si McGonagall os coge no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-No te preocupes porque tiene un encantamiento anti-profesores, sólo lo pueden ver lo alumnos. ¿Tú no dirás nada no?

-No, claro que no. Mientras que McGonagall no lo sepa por mi, podéis hacer lo que queráis no creo que eso haga daño a nadie.

-Gracias...

-Nos vamos Shas. Adiós

Salieron de la habitación y Shas la miró algo triste.

-¿Escuchaste la predicción de Luna sobre James y tú?

-No, solo unas palabras.

-Pues decía que...

-Mira en realidad no quiero saber ningún tipo de predicciones sobre mí y James. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, ¿ok?

-Como quieras. Vamos a la biblioteca haber si encontramos a Salas.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y vieron a Jhon entre un montón de libros. Cada una se sentó a un lado del chico. Pareció asustarse un poco, no era muy social que digamos.

-¿Qué-e queréeis?

-Oh, sólo un pequeño detallito. Nada que no puedas darnos-ahí estaba shas, asustando al pobre chico.

-Nada de eso-shas puso mala cara-Traigo un aviso de McGonagall, después de comer hay que quedarse en el Gran Comedor para preparar el baile. Que no se te olvide.

-No, no. Allí estaré.

Se despidieron rápidamente aunque Shas le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Te podías comportar un poquito?

-No, me aburría.

-Ahissss. Tengo que avisar a James que estará dormido y tiene que venir también a preparar el baile. ¿Vienes?

-Siiii, no me pierdo a James dormido, tiene que tener un carita...

-Oye contrólate un poco, ¿no? Que es James, es mío.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Eh...bueno no es mío. Pero me lo he pedido yo antes.

-Ahora eres tú al que te tienes que comportar Lilian

Lily entrecerró los ojos, a veces Shas la sacaba de quicio. Se dirigieron hacia el SPA sin hablar mucho. Cuando entraron James estaba efectivamente dormido. Lily se acercó sin mucho miramientos a James, como decía Shas estaba monísimo cuando dormía. Suspiró.

-Eh, James despierta que te pierdes el almuerzo-James siquiera se movió.

-A este no lo mueve una grúa-Shas se sentó en una silla a esperar.

-Que si-Lily empezó a darle golpecitos en el hombro y a llamarlo.

-Nos vamos a perder el almuerzo

-Pero no se puede quedar aquí luego tiene que venir, sino va a prepara el baile McGonagall me echará a mí el muerto.

Lily movió a James como si fuera un saco de patatas, pero pesaba mucho.

-fuu y este...Haber si se despierta ya.

-A lo mejor es como la Bella durmiente, necesita un beso para que despierte.

-Que graciosa Shas, ¿alguna maravillosa idea más?

-Si, que nos vayamos a comer ya

Lily se acercó al oído de James y chilló.

-¡¡¡DESPIERTATEEEEEEEEE!

James se despertó como con un resorte y miró asustado alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hombre, pero si es el señor durmiente...

-Vámonos a comer James que después nos toca adornar el Gran Comedor para el baile.

-Voy, esperarse un momento-y entró al baño.

-Genial, me voy a quedar sin comer.

-¿Cállate vale?

-Valeee

James salió del baño y se fueron corriendo detrás de Shas que decía que se desnutría sino comía algo pronto. Lily puso los ojos en blanco cuando Shas empezó a engullir comida sin ni siquiera mirar lo que comía.

-Shas, eso son coles. No te gustan.

-¡Es verdad!-soltó las coles y cogió chuletitas de cerdo-¿quieres?

-No, ya tengo gracias. ¿Y Mariel?

-entrdno pog lña putgfa-tragó y repitió-entrando por al puerta... ¡Con Remus!

-Es su pareja de baile, ¿qué tiene de especial que esté con ella?

-Remus es un merodeador, ¡tiene hasta club de fans!

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Eso digo yo...pero está como un tren, así que ya tiene algo de especial.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Mariel se acercó hasta ellas algo sonrojada.

-Siento tardarme me entretuve un poco-y se sonrojó aún más.

Lily y Shas se miraron y se sonrieron maliciosamente luego miraron directamente a Remus que se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa al lado de sus amigos.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? Estáis saliendo y no nos lo has dicho, que poca consideración con tus amigas de siempre...

-Nada de eso, sólo me fui con él porque bueno tú estabas dormida y Lily estaba en el SPA y no me sé la contraseña. Salí a dar un paseo y estaba sólo y me preguntó por el baile y empezamos ha hablar y...

-No tienes que explicarnos nada, olvida a Shas, tiene envidia...

-Yo no tengo envidia

-Ah, ah si tienes...

Shas le sacó la lengua y Lily se rió, así eran ellas lo mismo peleaban que reían.

-Una cosita que por poco se me olvida. Nos arreglamos en el baño del SPA.

-Sii, adoro esa bañera tamaño piscina infantil, con burbujas, y ese pedazo de espejo de 2 metros cuadrados... ¿Y James? El baño también es suyo ¿no?

-Ya pero se va con los merodeadores, eso dijo él.

-¡Qué chico más simpático! Hay que darle las gracias.

-Ya bueno, que tengo que arreglar lo del baile así que supongo que en una hora o dos no tardaremos más.

-El baile empieza a las 8 y media. Yo he quedado a las 8.

-Bien a las 6 os espero allí. La contraseña es-y se la susurró al oído de sus amigas.

Terminaron de comer y Shas y Mariel se fueron. Ahora tendría que ponerse a adecentar el Gran Comedor, aburrido, aburrido.

JAMES

Habían empezado a decorar el Gran Comedor y para animar a alumnos y profesores alguien puso unos villancicos. En aquel momento sonaba Blanca Navidad y Lily, que estaba a su lado ayudándolo con una tira de color malva en el árbol más grande, estaba canturreando.

-_Oh Blanca Navidad, nieve un blanco sueño y un cantar, recordar tu infancia podrás al llegar la blanca navidad._

-Cantas bien

-Sí como Black en la ducha. Pásame esa bola dorada.

Le pasó la bola y cogió otra para colocarla él.

-¿Acaso lo has escuchado?

-No, pero una vez dijiste que cantaba fatal. Me fío de tu criterio. ¿Qué te parece si le ponemos un encantamiento reflectante? Yo creo que quedará bien..._reflectus bolita de navidad_...

-Pues sí que queda bien.

El profesor Mais de defensa contra las artes oscuras miró el árbol.

-Os ha quedado muy bonito. Muy bien. ¿Podéis ayudarme con el escenario?

-Si...

El resto del tiempo se dedicaron a colgar una especie de telón en el escenario. El director había contratado a un grupo de música "El caldero agujereado", eran jóvenes y hacía poco que habían salido de Hogwarts, parecía interesante. Cuando eran las 5 pasadas terminaron con el Gran Comedor y les dieron permiso para irse. Se fue con Lily hasta el SPA, aún era pronto para arreglarse, así que jugaron una partida de ajedrez mágico. Ganó Lily por muy poco. A las 6 en punto entraron Shasha y Mariel con muchas bolsas llenas de ropa y chismes varios.

-¡James! Gracias por dejarnos el baño, eres un sol. Vaya suerte que tienen algunas-y miró muy poco disimuladamente a Lily.

James enrojeció un poco.

-Si bueno, yo recojo mis cosas y me voy con los chicos no creo que pudiera aguantaros dos horas mientras os arregláis.

-¿Nos estás llamando pesadas?

-No, Lily, sólo es que sois chicas preparando el baile de navidad, prefiero no estar presente.

James cogió sus cosas y las metió rápidamente en una bolsa, dispuesto a irse de allí cuanto antes mejor. Llegó hasta la torre y soltó sus cosas en la habitación de 7º en el baúl de Sirius. Bajó con sus amigos a los patios. Los merodeadores iniciaron una guerra de bolas de nieve contra los de 6º, estuvieron hasta las 7 abajo y luego subieron a ducharse, tampoco era para llegar tarde y conociendo a Sirius estaría media hora en el baño. Terminaron de arreglarse cerca de las 8 y se bajaron a esperar a las chicas.

-¿Quién es tu pareja Peter?

-Ah, es verdad no os lo he dicho, Luna Strauss de 6º.

-¿La adivina?

-Esa misma.

A Peter le iban las más raritas, normalmente chicas florero cómo las llamaba Remus, cada uno tiene sus gustos. A las 8 bajaron la mayoría de las chicas y Sirius y Peter se reunieron con sus parejas. ¿Porqué no bajaban Lily y Mariel?

-¡Qué están en el SPA!

-No me acordaba

-Ale vamos

LILY

James acababa de salir por el retrato de Lord Leghum y Shas rebuscaba entre sus bolsas buscando algo. Mariel entró al baño y empezó a abrir diferentes grifos. Los había de muchas formas y estilos y encima de ellos había unos cartelitos que indicaban lo que contenían.

-¡Esto esta chulísimo! Burbujitas de colores, jabones de todo tipo. ¿Por qué no hemos venido antes? Lily eres un egoísta, no compartes las cosas buenas con tus amigas...

Mariel flipaba, nunca mejor dicho.

-Ventajas de ser Premio Anual. Algo bueno tenía que tener.

-Lo encontré, tatachán. Miren y alucinen, mi radio mágica, el último grito. Con más de 50 canales puedes escuchar música, noticias, cotilleos, todo lo que quieras en este cacharrito. Y por un módico precio de 20 galeones.

-¿Módico precio?

-Bueno...en realidad estuve ahorrando tres meses. Pero eso ahora no tiene importancia.

Shas colocó la radio encima de la chimenea y sintonizó los 40 magistrales. Empezó a bailar al ritmo de una música pop.

-EEE, esa música es muggle

-Si, algunas veces ponen grupos muggles, ¿no es genial?

-Si tú lo dices...Vamos a buscar a Mariel antes de que se le suba a la cabeza el olor a jabón.

Entraron en el baño y Mariel estaba nadando en la bañera.

-Creo que si hubiera sabido que lo Premios Anuales habían tenido esta piscina, hubiera estudiado hasta conseguir que el director me eligiera.

-Déjate de rollos de que estudiarías más porque después lo único que llevas al día es astronomía. ¡A la bañera!

Shas empujó a Lily con ropa incluida en la bañera. Y luego se lanzó ella. Lily fue detrás de Shas para ahogarla pero como no lo conseguía Mariel la ayudó. Cuando llevaban una media hora tragando agua Lily salió de la bañera y cogió unos botecitos de un estante.

-Haber, ¿a qué oleremos hoy?

-Ummmmm, a mí me gusta mucho el que usas tú todos los días, creo que es de canela

-Buena idea Mariel

-Lily soltó los demás botes y estaba abriéndolo cuando Shas la interrumpió.

-No, no. Hoy es un día especial. Haber que hay ahí...

Lily miró a Mariel y ambas miraron a otro lado. Lily se metió en la bañera y esperó a que Shas eligiera.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues...hay dulces, exóticos, fuertes, suaves, afrutados, malolientes, muy perfumados...Yo creo que para hoy lo mejor es exótico y tenemos en este apartado los de: piña, coco, fresa, mango,...uff hay muchísimos... ¿Alguna idea?

-Coco

-Fresa

-Pues cómo hay diferencia de opiniones hacemos así-Shas mezcló los dos botes y los echó enteros en la bañera-ya está-y con esto se metió en la bañera.

-Eres una bestiaaaaaa, ¡estás loca!-Lily chillaba como loca y miraba el agua como si estuviera envenenada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Apestaremos, ¡salgamos de aquí! Sólo se ponen unas gotas, ¡NO DOS BOTES!

Salieron corriendo de la bañera. Lily hizo un movimiento de varita y vació la bañera. Se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y agarró los dos botes vacíos.

-Esto tiene que tener alguna solución. Haber que pone aquí.

Leyó en voz alta la etiqueta de uno de los botes.

-Perfumador mágico. Instrucciones de uso bla bla bla sólo unas gotas bla bla. No echar más de 5 gotas, no mezclar, Shas la has cagado, bla bla en caso de sobredosis usar un limpiador analgésico sobre la piel antes de 1 hora, se puede adquirir en cualquier botica. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir limpiador analgésico? Esto es una locura...

-Haber pensemos, Hogwarts es muy grande tiene que haber de eso en algún sitio...ya sé, la enfermería, seguro que Pomfrey tiene.

-Bien, ¡Mariel que haríamos sin ti!

-Pero no podemos salir así, haber cojamos algo de mi armario

En 5 minutos estaban saliendo por el retrato de Lord Leghum, atravesaron a toda pastilla medio castillo hasta llegar a la enfermería. Lily se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Poppy está atendiendo a alguien, se da la vuelta y ¡ese alguien viene hacia aquí!

Se escondieron detrás de una armadura hasta que el peligro desapareció. Lily volvió a asomarse.

-Hay sólo un enfermo en la cama más cercana a la puerta. Poppy está en su escritorio, al parecer no tiene intención de moverse, necesitamos una manobra de distracción. Haber Shas...

-¿Porqué yo?

-Porque gracias a ti estamos aquí, así que Shas tienes que entretenerla como sea. Dile que te picó algo en Criaturas Mágicas y que se te está hinchando, nose o le enseñas la mancha de nacimiento que tienes y haber que dice...

-Pero si yo no doy Criaturas Mágicas

-Eso ella no lo sabe

-Así que tira, que no tenemos toda la tarde

-Espera, espera. Mientras Shas entretiene a Poppy, Mariel tú aturdes al que está en la cama, no vaya a ser que nos delate y yo buscaré el limpiador en los estantes. Cuando lo encuentre se lo paso a Mariel, ella sale corriendo y nos espera en la armadura que nos escondimos antes, yo hago como que acabo de llegar y te saco de aquí diciendo que me manda Dumbledore, el de encantamientos que está un poco loco y así Poppy no preguntará mucho y...ya nos inventaremos algo sobre la marcha.

-Vaya, pues si que es difícil sacar un botecito de nada de la enfermería.

-Bueno venga empezamos.

Shas entró en la enfermería y enredó a la Señora Pomfrey para que la metiera en una habitación aparte porque decía que la supuesta picadura la tenía en un sitio que no deseaba que viera nadie. Mariel y Lily entraron cuando Poppy a regañadientes cerró la puerta de la habitación. Mariel aturdió a un chico pequeño que estaba dormido, sería alguien de primero. Lily empezó buscando en el primer armario que vio. Mariel vigilaba la puerta de la habitación por donde se habían ido Pomfrey y Shasha.

-Aquí está.

Lily le dio una botella con un líquido azulado a Mariel que corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Señora Pomfrey?-llamó

Poppy salió de la habitación.

-¿Está aquí Shasha Lewis?

-Sí, claro está en esa habitación, espere un momento

Pero Shas salió abrochándose los pantalones de la habitación y miro algo cohibida a Lily que se reía por lo bajo.

-Me manda el profesor Dumbledore, necesitamos a Shas ahora.

-Bueno ella está ahora en mi cuidado, cuando termine con ella irá

-No, yo estoy ya perfectamente

Y se fue detrás de Lily, corrieron hasta el SPA.

-Hace 45 minutos...que...salimos de la bañera,...démonos prisa.

-Esto es una locura...ah...estoy cansada...no me va a dar tiempo...

-Ya...estamos

-Draco...dormiens...nun...quam...titillan...dus

Entraron en el baño y se fueron quitando la ropa por el camino, echaron el líquido de limpiador analgésico en tres esponjas y se enjabonaron por todo el cuerpo. Luego se ducharon para aclararse todo el líquido azul.

-Al menos no huele mal.

-Lamento informaros que en media hora justa hemos quedado. ¡Daos prisaaaaaa!

Se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Lily se acababa de cerrar el vestido cuando el reloj dio las ocho en punto.

-Yo me voy he quedado en el vestíbulo con Daniel, nos vemos luego.

Agarró su bolso y se fue. Mariel y Lily acabaron de maquillarse algo más tranquilas, a los 5 minutos llegaron Remus y James corriendo.

-Vaya, hoy todo el mundo tiene prisa-Mariel sonrió y Lily empezó a reírse.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Lily se puso unos pendientes nuevos que se había comprado en Hogsmeade, apagó la radio y salió del SPA sonriente. Al final, conseguirían llegar a tiempo al baile.

JAMES

Sin duda el baile sería por lo menos, especial. Por eso, cuando agarró a Lily del brazo para bajar al vestíbulo se dio cuenta de que sería muy difícil igualar la felicidad que sentía en aquél momento. Aunque aún no había empezado el baile.

Bajaron tranquilamente hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Lily y él les adelantaron la decoración del Gran Comedor a sus amigos. Cuando abrieron las puertas no se sorprendió por el decorado, miró a su alrededor y vio que muchos alumnos tenían la boca abierta. Doce enormes árboles de navidad estaban pegados a las paredes y uno aún mayor estaba colocado en medio. Miró el del centro las bolitas de navidad destellaban reflejos plateados, Lily había hecho un buen hechizo. Las velas suspendidas en el aire que normalmente iluminaban el Gran Comedor habían sido sustituidas por duendecillos de navidad que llevaban lucecitas de colores en su sombrero, por eso daba la impresión de que un remolino de luces se movía hacia un lado y otro. Ya no había mesas de las casas sino mesas más pequeñas de diferentes tamaños, se lanzaron rápidamente hacia una de las mayores para poder sentarse todos juntos.

Formaban un grupo por lo menos, particular. Allí estaban ellos, los merodeadores, los más de Hogwarts, Shasha que miraba a todo el mundo con suficiencia, Daniel que miraba a Shas extrañado y se encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, Lily que charlaba animadamente con Mariel que se estaba sonrojando porque Remus no le quitaba ojo de encima, Arabella que miraba atentamente su reflejo en el centro de mesa intentando de descubrir alguna imperfección en su rostro bien maquillado y por último Luna Strauss que era la pareja de Peter y miraba con aire soñador los duendecillos del techo, ajena a lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Y cómo se supone que comemos?-Sirius miraba la carta que tenían encima del plato.

-Es fácil, lee la carta y di en voz alta lo que quieres-y cogió su carta y empezó a leerla mientras cogía una aceituna de la mesa. Sirius miraba a Mariel como si fuera Einstein.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo de Mariel, y pronto estaban comiendo animadamente, aunque había algo de tensión. Sirius miraba a Shas con ojos golosos y ella le respondía coquetamente y por eso Daniel parecía algo enfadado.

Terminaron de comer y las mesas se agolparon a los lados del Gran Comedor para hacer sitio para bailar. El telón del escenario situado donde normalmente se sentaban los profesores se abrió y los miembros de "El caldero agujereado" salieron sonrientes.

-Es un placer volver a estar aquí como en los viejos tiempos-el cantante del grupo habló y su voz resonó por todo el salón.

Empezó a sonar una música rítmica. Todos salieron a bailar, después de todo para eso era un baile. Peter pronto se cansó agarró a Luna del brazo y la sacó del Gran Comedor.

-Mira cómo, ¡no está espabilado este ni ná!-Sirius sonrió mirando cómo Peter y Luna salían.

-Ya, si en realidad estás deseando de hacer lo mismo.

-Puede ser posible-miró con ojos golosos a Arabella, casualmente Shasha pasó por allí bailando muy pegada a Daniel, Sirius apartó la mirada.

James miró a Lily que bailaba muy entretenida con Shasha, Mariel y Arabella. Remus y Daniel habían ido a por algo para beber. Estaba algo cansado así que se sentó en una silla a beber un vaso de ponche. ¿Ponche? Mira que se podía llegar a ser soso, sosísimo y después solo servir ponche y cerveza de mantequilla. Pensó en el whiskey de fuego que tenían en la casa de los gritos, pero era mucho jaleo ir hasta allí y luego traer las botellas. Y convocarlas ¿? No...Siguió bebiendo ponche sin pensar mucho. Al rato vio como Sirius se largaba con Arabella, ese chico siempre conseguía lo que quería se fijó en la pista donde antes estuvo bailando, y sólo estaban Lily, Shasha y Daniel. Lily se movía graciosamente al ritmo de la música. Sin pensárselo mucho salió a bailar.

LILY

Se había pasado casi todo el tiempo bailando. James al contrario de su forma de ser había permanecido sentado bebiendo. Sin previo aviso James se levantó y empezó a bailar con ellos. Shasha y Daniel salieron de allí en un momento de descuido. La música era cada vez más y más pegadiza, aquello era reggae, ¿¡qué leches hacían poniendo reggae en el mundo mágico? Bueno, auque a ella odiara el reggae y le pareciera un música orterísima en aquél momento le pareció la música más apropiada del mundo. Volvió su atención a James que en ese momento bailaba con una de las chicas de su club de fans, era de 6º y muggle por eso quizás bailaba tan a gusto esa música. Un momento, ¿por qué estaba James bailando con esa? ¿Y ella? La chica se acercaba cada vez más a su James y éste parecía encantado. Al final de la canción la chica besó a James en el cuello, ahí ya Lily estaba fuera de sus casillas y se largó a toda pastilla hacia los exteriores del castillo. Paseó por las orillas de lago molestando a un montón de parejas, en ese momento no le importaba nada. Estúpido James. Pasó mucho rato y seguramente el baile estaría acabado. No tenía ganas de volver al SPA así que se fue hacia la habitación de sus amigas, seguramente a ellas no les molestaría. Entró en la habitación y estaba vacía, normal seguramente esa noche no dormirían allí o por lo menos llegarían bastante tarde. Se acostó en la primera cama que encontró pero no pudo dormir. Esa noche no durmió apenas nada sobre las 5 llegó Mariel y detrás de ella Shasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-No quería dormir en el SPA esta noche

Mariel y Shas se miraron sin entender anda.

-Ya te estás explicando.

Lily les explicó lo del baile sin mucho ánimo. Se sentía cansada, ella pensaba que James aún sentía algo por ella. Al parecer todo eran ilusiones suyas. Después de que la persiguiera por todo el colegio durante muchos años ahora se había olvidado de ella y la veía como una amiga. Sin quererlo empezó a llorar, lo que había estado evitando toda la noche.

Hizo falta mucho chocolate y terapia de grupo para que Lily reaccionara y dejara de llorar.

-Venga Lily, note pongas así. Es James, por dios ¡que esperabas! Se va con todas las que puede y algunas más.

Lily ensombreció el rostro y lágrimas tristes rodaron pro sus mejillas.

-Eso Shas arréglalo, que bruta eres. No te preocupes Lily seguro que tiene alguna explicación. Es una pena que Shas y yo no estuviéramos allí en ese momento.

-Sí, porque le hubiera dado una patada a ese estúpido

-Gracias chicas, me alegra que se quedéis aquí por navidad y que no os valláis mañana. Espero que Potter se valla con su trupe a casita así estaremos más tranquilas.

-Siento desilusionarte porque excepto Peter todos se quedan aquí.

-Si no hay más remedio. Deberíamos dormir un poco, mañana será un día muy largo. Ese me va a oír.

-Y a nosotras, tú no te mereces esto ¿qué es lo que se cree ese tío?

-No chicas de verdad, ya hablaré yo con él.

-Como mandes, pero que sepas que si te vuelve ha hacer llorar. No sale de la enfermería en todas las navidades.

Empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia de Shas y finalmente se quedaron dormidas.

**¡¡Dejen review! Que así me animan a seguir (ya se que se soy un poco rastrera pero no tiene importancia, ¿a que no?).**


	3. Déjame que te explique

**Al fin, nuevo capítulo y no tengo perdón y losé por todo el tiempo que he tardado. Me han quitado una de las cosas que más me gustaba responder reviews¿porqué? pregúntenle a los del fanfiction. Pero de todas formas muchas gracias a Neigh y a Made por dejar review y leer mi fic. Sintiéndolo mucho no tengo tiempo de más porque me voy de vacaciones mañana y tengo la maleta a medias.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el mundo en el que se desarrollan son de Rowling, yo esto lo hago porque si, porque me gusta y no gano ni un céntimo con esto.**

**Ahora sí, el capítulo tres. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: DÉJAME QUE TE EXPLIQUE

JAMES

Se despertó en el SPA, en el sofá, aún con la túnica de gala puesta y sucio. Tenía a su lado una caja de bombones medio vacía y una resaca tremenda. ¿Dónde andaba Lily? No estaba allí, y (miró el reloj) eran las 11 de la mañana. Se supone que por mucho que se le hubiera alargado la noche ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía nada de Lily, estaba allí y cuando se dio la vuelta, zás ya no estaba. Estuvo buscándola hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero no dio con ella. Y entonces fue cuando encontró a Sirius y Peter intentando pasar entre el sauce boxeador, con un nutrido grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw...solo recordaba haber pasado una noche loca con sus amigos. Estaba preocupado por Lily, quizás se había enfadado, pero ¿Por qué? Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero necesitaba una ducha y tenía muchísima hambre. No quería pensar, ya hablaría con Lily.

Levantó pesadamente sus piernas del sofá, le dolían todos los huesos, no había sido buena idea acostarse allí. Entró en su dormitorio para coger una toalla. Abrió la puerta y se quedó shockeado (...acabo de inventar una palabra nueva...). En la cama había dos personas. Prefirió casi no saber ni quienes eran, cogió su toalla de un cajón y salió con cuidado de la habitación. Ya sabía porqué había dormido en el sofá.

Después de una refrescante ducha se sintió mucho mejor, pero no pensaba volver a ponerse la túnica sucia, así que muy a pesar suyo entró de nuevo en la habitación. Estuvo buscando silenciosamente en los cajones algo de ropa para ponerse, cogió un pantalón y tiró, pero no salía dio un tiró un poco más fuerte pero no había manera, así que tiró hasta que se movió todo el armario y salió el pantalón y detrás todo el cajón lleno de ropa. Alguien detrás de él se movió. Giró la cabeza lentamente y vio una cabeza rubia con el pelo muy revuelto. Bueno ya estaba resuelto el misterio de quién había ocupado su cama esa noche.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, intentaba dormir

-Ya, no lo hice queriendo. Además es MI cama donde estas tumbado

-Si bueno, después te la devuelvo

Sirius volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las mantas y agarró a la chica que dormía con él. James se encogió de hombros apesadumbrado y salió de allí. Se vistió sin mucho ánimo y fue a buscar algo para comer. Debería hablar con Lily...otra vez ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

Hizo cosquillas a la pera de un cuadro en el que se representaba un enorme frutero. La pera se rió y le dio paso a las enromes cocinas de Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa, Shasha estaba allí. La amiga de Lily. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-A ti eso ni te va ni te viene

-¿Dónde está Lily?

-...

Shas salía por la puerta con un montón de comida en varias bandejas cuando James repitió casi chillando

-¿Dónde está Lily?

Pero Shas sólo se volvió, lo miró con suficiencia y siguió su camino.

Esa niña estúpida y malcriada, se había salido con la suya, dejarlo intrigado. Se sentó en una silla muy pequeña para él pero no le importó comió sin ganas lo que le sirvieron los elfos y cuando se hartó salió de allí. Peter ya se habría ido, el tren había salido esa mañana temprano. Decidió ir a buscar a Remus, no lo veía desde la cena. Lo buscó por todas partes, después de una hora miró el último lugar ya casi por inercia, él no podía estar en la biblioteca. Grave error, allí estaba haciendo las tareas para las vacaciones. A ese muchacho había algo que no le funcionaba bien pensó.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus señaló los libros como diciendo que era obvio.

-Estás completamente loco, es el primer día de las vacaciones.

-Bueno. Así tendré luego más tiempo libre.

-Como quieras. ¿Qué hiciste anoche¿Eh? por ahí corren rumores...

-Que clase de rumores

-OH, Sirius dijo que habías tenido una noche muy entretenida-todo mentira se lo inventaba sobre la marcha pero al parecer era cierto por la cara que estaba poniendo su amigo en ese momento.

-Bueno...no me aburrí-los ojos le brillaban-Y tú¿qué tal con Lily?

-Pues muy mal, porque en mitad del baile desapareció y no la he vuelto a ver, además la chica esta...Shasha no me ha querido decir dónde estaba. Es muy raro.

-Quizás no se encuentre bien, voy a ver a Mariel. Le preguntaré por Lily haber qué me dice.

LILY

Se despertó bastante tarde en la habitación de sus amigas, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y aunque quería cerrarla y seguir durmiendo el olor a comida acabo de despejarla. Shasha había traído bollitos, dulces, galletas y litros de batido.

-mmmmm, comida

-erf ujga golftonda

-...

-Igualf kje Mariel

-¿Quién me ha llamado¿Qué pasa? Comida, qué bien con el hambre que tengo.

Shas sonrió mansamente y le acercó un cestito con bollos a Mariel que estaba en su cama. Desayunaron con lo que había traído Shas y cuando se había olvidado del estúpido de James...

-Lily

-Dime Shas-dijo mientras se peinaba delante de un enorme espejo

-Cuando fui esta mañana a la cocina vía James...

-y...

-y no parecía muy contento nada más que hacía preguntarme por ti

-mmmm

-No, pero yo creo que estaba un poco perdido

-A lo mejor me enfadé demasiado, luego hablaré con él, después de darle dos tortas.

-Quizás, te confundiste anoche

-No creo que me confundiera Shas, la chica esta lo estaba besando en mis narices y se suponía que iba conmigo al baile-se estaba volviendo a enfadar y no quería, tenía que aclarar todo aquel embrollo pronto-Voy a ducharme.

Cuando Lily salió del baño Lupin estaba en el dormitorio hablando con Mariel, parecían muy entretenidos y Shas tenía los ojos en blanco. En cuanto el baño se quedó libre Shasha entró y Lily la escuchó decir que vaya plan que teníamos, no la entendió¿qué plan? Pero cuando vio a Mariel y Remus besándose, decidió desaparecer de allí. Ellos no hicieron caso cuando cerró la puerta dando un portazo digno de McGonagall. Tenía todas las cosas en el SPA y la túnica de gala estaba arrugada en una mano junto con sus zapatos, así que decidió ir hasta allí dejar su túnica y cambiarse la ropa, en ese momento llevaba unos vaqueros de Mariel que le quedaban demasiado largos y una camiseta de Shas que le quedaba muy ajustada. En realidad no le quedaba pequeña sino que era así le había dicho Shas, en fin. Se dirigió a paso rápido hasta el SPA y por suerte (o por desgracia) James parecía estar dormido porque se escuchaba ruido en su habitación. Soltó la túnica de gala en su armario y empezó a recoger todas las cosas que necesitaría en los próximos días, no tenía ganas de dormir sola en el SPA en vacaciones y en la habitación de 7º había muchas camas libres porque el resto de las chicas se habían ido a casa en vacaciones. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo pero su hermana Petunia estaría insufrible porque ahora tenía novio, Vernon dijo su madre que se llamaba, mejor quedarse en el colegio con Shas y Mariel. Termino de meter todo lo necesario en su baúl y cuando estaba pensando si coger los libros o volver más tarde a por ellos cuando se quedó perpleja. Una chica morena y alta, a lo modelo salía de la habitación de James, no podía cerrar al boca que la tenía completamente abierta.

-Buenos días Evans-la chica había hablado, era de Ravenclaw ¿no¿Qué hacía una chica de Ravenclaw en la habitación de James?

-...hola-consiguió articular, cuando se recuperó el retrato de Lord Leghum ya se había cerrado.

Agarró su baúl y salió disparada del SPA, así qué no había quedado ahí, sino que se había acostado con ella...Hay cosas que no tiene sentido y sin embargo suceden, está era una de esas cosas, pensó. Aunque mirándolo bien, James tenía todo el derecho a dormir con quien le diera la gana no estaba saliendo con ella y al baile solo iban como amigos, aún así el estúpido de Potter no tenía derecho ha hacer aquello, no podía haberlo echo. Entró en la sala común y estaba completamente vacía, soltó el baúl de cualquier forma sobre la alfombra y se acerco a un butacón cerca de la chimenea. No quería volver a llorar por Potter, no merecía la pena. Paso mucho rato, allí recostada, sin pensar con la mente totalmente en blanco. Debía de haber pasado la hora de comer, porque tenía mucha hambre pero aún así no se movió de allí. EL retrato se abrió y entraron Shas y Mariel acompañadas por Lupin. Mariel y Lupin tal como entraron subieron a la habitación de los chicos de 7º, Shas puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-...

-Mariel y yo llevamos todo el día buscándote, como no te encontrábamos fuimos a comer porque pensábamos que estarías allí pero tampoco... ¿qué te ha pasado? tienes mala cara Lily

-Supongo

-¿Cómo que supones? Desembucha

-Pues, verás...

Y le contó lo de la chica de Ravenclaw, cuando terminó se sintió más tranquila como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Shas miró por al ventana durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Nose qué decirte Lily, no pensé que Potter pudiera ser así, la verdad.

-Yo tampoco...

-Sólo espero una cosa

-¿qué?

-que todos los merodeadores no sean iguales

-¿porqué lo dices?  
-...por Mariel

-Lupin parece diferente

-Si tú lo dices...

Se quedaron un rato calladas, Shas no sabía que decirle a Lily que parecía fuera del mundo.

-¿Subimos?

-¿Y Mariel no estará allí con Remus?

-No, están en la habitación de los chicos

-Vale, subamos

Entraron en la habitación y Lily se recostó en la cama de Shas que estaba pegada a la ventana. Shas abrió el armario y empezó a probarse ropa...

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Buscar algo para ponerme¿qué te parece esta falda?

Y se señaló el trozo de tela negra que llevaba puesto.

-¿Muy corta¿Dónde piensas ir así?

- A la fiesta de esta noche

-¿Esta noche hay una fiesta?

-Sí, bueno es en la sala de los Menesteres o algo así, un chico de Ravenclaw me dijo que nos pasaremos

-¿Y porqué hay fiesta?

-Hoy es noche buena¿no te pensaras conformar con el pavo de Dumbledore y las felicidades de McGonagall?

-No creo que esté para muchas fiestas

-¿Estas loca¿Piensas amargarte por Potter?

Al escuchar el nombre de Potter se le puso la cara blanca y sintió ganas de volver a llorar...

-Quizás fui muy brusca, yo..., lo siento Lily

-No, no te preocupes tienes razón Shas, que se entere que no me importa nada de lo que el haga¡nada!

Lily se animó y empezó a probarse ropa al lado de Shas pero nada le gustaba así que Shas le prestó ropa, no era justamente lo que Lily estaba buscando pero, pensándolo bien, era una buena idea vestirse así y demostrar que estaba por encima de todo lo que Potter hiciera.

JAMES

Llevaba todo el día en el SPA esperando a Lily, pero esta no apareció, después de comer fue un rato a practicar Quidditch con Sirius pero al rato se cansaron porque Sirius decía que él estaba en otro mundo y no acertaba a darle ni una vez a la quaffel. Regresaron al castillo y encontraron a Remus que lo estaba buscando.

-Supuse que estaría en el campo

-Supusiste bien

-Ya, no era muy difícil

-¿Has visto a Lily?

-No, pero creo que está en el cuarto de las chicas.

-¿Sabes ya porque se enfadó?

-Eh...lo siento...se me olvidó preguntarle a Mariel

-ummm

-De todas formas creo que la verás esta noche

-¿Y dónde se supone?

-En la fiesta de nochebuena

-Si ya, no creo que en medio del Gran Comedor pueda hablar con Lily...

-¿Pero es que no te lo he dicho?

-¿Qué?

-Eso¿qué?

-Eh, lo siento. Veréis esta mañana cuando me despedí de Neriah, la chica de Ravenclaw me dijo que esta noche había fiesta en la sala de los Menesteres después de la cena de nochebuena...pensé que os gustaría ir

-¿Y cómo estás seguro de que irá Lily?

Sirius se encogió de hombros

-Irá, seguro

-Bueno vale, dejadlo. Falta poco para la cena, deberíais correr a ducharos si queréis llegar a tiempo.

Se despidieron de Remus y subieron a las habitaciones. Después de una ducha James abrió su baúl que había traído desde el SPA y buscó algo que ponerse. Encima de la ropa se pusieron las túnicas del colegio para no dar mucho la nota y bajaron a la Sala Común, estaba vacía seguramente todo el mundo estaría ya cenando.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y todo el mundo estaba esperándolos ya sentados en una enorme mesa (las 4 mesas de las casas habían desaparecido).

-Bienvenidos, les estábamos esperando

Tomaron asiento al lado de Remus al principio de la mesa. James buscó a Lily con la mirada, estaba sentada más alejada casi en la otra punta, suspiró. De primero tenían una especie de sopa con verduras que James se la comió casi sin pronunciar palabra, ni Sirius ni Remus le hicieron mucho caso, el primero porque charlaba animadamente con una chica de Huffelpuf y el segundo porque estaba muy entretenido haciéndole gestos a Mariel a lo largo de toda la mesa. El segundo plato fue un suculento pavo y James se dedicó ha escuchar la conversación de dos chicos de Ravenclaw y uno de Hufflepuf que discutían sobre Quidditch.

-Sin duda ganará Gryffindor

-No creo, Madison ha juntado un buen equipo este año quizás pueden optar por lo menos a semifinales

Madison era el capitán de Ravenclaw.

-Pero aún así Slytherin tiene este año un nuevo buscador

-Digan lo que quieran-era el chico de Huffepuf-pero la copa se decididirá en el próximo partido.

-¿Quién juega?

-Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

James sonrió para si mismo, sabía de lo importante del próximo partido, su equipo estaba trabajando duro para derrotar a Slytherin llevaban 4 años seguidos ganando la copa y no era tiempo de que Slytherin los derrotara en su último año como capitán.

Aparecieron los postres y James escogió un trozo de tarta de arándanos. Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a su sala común para dejar las túnicas y coger el mapa del merodeador, la Sala de los Menesteres no estaba marcada y querían corregirlo. James se quitó su túnica y la dejo sobre la cama, se alisó un poco la camiseta que llevaba y bajó junto con Sirius y Remus a la Sala Común.

-Lily...

Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Bajando por las escaleras de las chicas, estaban Mariel, Shasha y Lily. Lo más sorprendente era como iban vestidas mientras que Mariel llevaba pantalones ajustados, Shasha un exuberante vestido rojo muy corto y Lily...llevaba una mini-falda muy corta negra un chaleco muy escotado a juego y unos tacones de aguja, el pelo recogido en un moño medio suelto y muy muy maquillada, un lazo rojo de lentejuelas a la cintura resaltaba su pelo.

-Lily...-repitió-tenemos que hablar

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con tipos como tú Potter

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-Si crees que soy tonta y que voy a ser tu perrita faldera mientras me la pegas con medio colegio vas listo. Ahora déjame pasar, nos interrumpes el paso.

James no dijo nada y se apartó. Remus le dio un golpecito en la espalda y Sirius empujó a ambos hacia la salida detrás de las chicas.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Habéis visto a Shasha? Quiero decir a esa chica que se parece a Shasha y a Lily...dios...

James miró a Sirius con toda la mala leche que pudo reunir en ese momento. Este tragó saliva.

-Lo cojo, Lily esta muy guapa pero es de James...

-Yo no he dicho eso

-Pero lo has insinuado

-No he insinuado nada

-Ya...si lo que tú digas, pero...

-Dejad de pelearos

-No nos estamos peleando

-Si, bueno haber James, se puede saber ¿qué le hiciste a Lily?

-Nada

-Algo le habrás hecho

-Que no, de verdad

-Pues ella piensa que sí

-¿Y tú eso como lo sabes?

-Es evidente

Siguieron charlando mientras se dirigían a la Sala de los Menesteres con cuidado de que ningún profesor los descubriera. La señora Norris pasó por un pasillo cercano y se escondieron detrás de la estatua de una bruja. Afortunadamente la gata pasó sin verlos. Llegaron al lugar y llamaron a la puerta, un chico de Ravenclaw asomó la cabeza y luego los dejó pasar. El interior estaba decorado con motivos navideños, la habitación era grande serían sobre unas 50 o 70 personas, los que quedaban en el colegio. Todos estaban allí, incluidos los Slytherins. Había una radio por algún sitio y sonaban los 40 magistrales, algunas bebidas repartidas por las mesas que estaban pegadas a las paredes. Sirius refunfuñó un poco.

-Haber...y a ti que te pasa

-Mira eso-señaló las jarras de ponche

-Date la vuelta

Sirius giró sobre si mismo tal como le había dicho Remus y vio otra mesa con otras "bebidas", se dirigió allí sin mirar atrás.

-Es un alcohólico

-Tú no hables mucho

-Tú tampoco

Sirius volvió y trajo tres vasos, Remus rechazó lo que le traía Sirius y se fue a buscar a Mariel.

-Nos lo esta quitando

-¿Cómo?

-Que nos lo está quitando, la chica esta, Mariel

-mmmm

-¡Y tú!

-Yo que

-Mírate, no eres el mismo, estás hecho un desastre y no sabes muy bien porqué

-Pues lo voy a averiguar rápido

LILY

Por una noche estaba olvidando a James y a sí misma, bailo con Shas (Mariel había desaparecido) coqueteó con todos los chicos que pasaron por allí, bebió hasta no poder ingerir más líquido y se divirtió como nunca, todo era perfecto. Shas la cogió de la cintura y se acercaron a unos chicos de Ravenclaw que llevaban rato intentando hablar con ellas.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

-Claro

Se sentaron.

-¿Vosotros habéis organizado esto?

-Eh...si

-¿Y esta sala?

-Pues verás...

Lily empezaba a aburrirse, los chicos eran muy simpáticos pero no tenía ganas de hablar¿dónde estaría Mariel? Recordó que había dicho algo de Lupin, seguramente estaría con él. Dio un sorbo a su ponche. Sin previo aviso, alguien la levantó de allí.

-Nos vamos

-Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte Potter

-Sí, vendrás

-Eh¿Qué haces?

-Vamos ha hablar, ahora te la devuelvo

-Déjalo Shas, ahora vuelvo. Y tú, haz el favor de Soltarme.

La soltó. Se apartaron un poco del jaleo y cogieron unos asientos lo más alejado posible.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?

-Ya te lo he dicho Potter, no estoy dispuesta a que te acuestes con medio colegio y yo detrás tuya, eso se acabó.

-Yo no me he acostado con nadie

-Sí, por supuesto eso cuéntaselo a otra.

-Te puedes explicar un poco

-Que te quede clarito porque no te lo voy a repetir, estábamos bailando y a ti te da por besarte con las de tu club de fans...pero no tranquilo con eso, me encuentro al día siguiente con que otra chica sale de tu habitación, donde se supone que tu duermes. Y esperas que yo, siga pensando que eres San Potter. Yo no soy de esas, conmigo te equivocaste.

Lily se levantó de su silla y se alejó por donde había venido. Agarró a Shas que increíblemente estaba bailando con Sirius y salieron de la fiesta.

-Eh...

-Olvídalo, quédate si quieres

-No, no importa Lily. Es un estúpido merodeador

-Ya

-Oye, vámonos antes de que nos pille Filch o algún profesor se supone que deberíamos estar en al cama

-¿Y Mariel?

-Ya aparecerá

Fueron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron hasta la Sala Común y subieron directamente a su habitación. Lily se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso su pijama azul, se metió en la cama que quedaba entre Shas y Mariel y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

-Mmmm¿Lily?

-dime

-¿No crees que los merodeadores se están inmiscuyendo demasiado en nuestras vidas?

-Shas...eso no se hace...son las 4 de la mañana, eso es demasiado profundo...mis neuronas se han acostado hace rato...

Lily se dio la vuelta y Shas suspiró.

JAMES

James estaba pegado a su silla en la Sala de los Menesteres, quería matar a Sirius. Así que era eso. Lily había visto a la amiguita de Sirius salir de su habitación y lo del beso...cerró los ojos e intentó recordar el momento en el que él y Lily estaban bailando y se acercó aquella chica, bailaron un rato pero él no recordaba que la hubiera besado, bueno en realidad sí, la chica lo había besado pro detrás y entonces fue cuando él se apartó y Lily ya no estaba...tenía que hablar con Lily aunque antes...

-Tú, nos vamos

-No jodas James, es temprano

-Yo si que te voy a dar temprano

Agarró a su amigo del brazo y tiró de él por toda la sala hasta que estuvieron fuera. James abrió el mapa y vio que Filch estaba en un pasillo lateral, cogieron una atajo que los bajó tres pisos y luego siguieron recto hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Una vez dentro James se dejó caer en un sillón.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que pasa?

-Lo que pasa...

-Sí, eso mismo

-Pues lo que pasa-repitió-es que Lily cree que he sido yo el que me he acostado con la chica aquella que estuvo contigo la noche de navidad.

-¿Y porqué cree eso Lily?

-Porque la vio salir de mi habitación.

-¿Y qué pintó yo en todo esto?

-Pues que le vas a explicar a Lily que aquella chica se acostó contigo no conmigo.

-¿Porqué tengo que ser yo? Díselo tú

-A mí no me creerá

-¿Porque me metes en tus embrollos?

-Porque justamente este lo has montado tú

-Bueno, mañana hablaré con la pelirroja

-De todas formas no me perdonará

-¿no?

-No

-¿Porqué?

-Porque en el baile la misma chica, sí la misma, se me acercó pro detrás y me besó, fue un beso tonto, no lo vi, cuando me di cuenta Lily ya había desaparecido

-Eres un caso perdido.

El ambiente era agradable, la chimenea ardía con sus últimas brasas y por la ventana se veía la luna brillando por el lago helado, los restos de nieve sobre loa árboles y el suelo daban al paisaje un aire de postal de navidad. James se recostó en el sillón y se estaba quedando dormido cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, entraron dos personas haciendo mucho jaleo.

-Shhh, calla que es tarde...

-Bah, supongo que estarán todavía en al fiesta

Sirius estaba en un sofá al lado de James e hizo señalas a James para que se callara. Estaban de espaldas a la entrada y no podían verlos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos acostarnos?

-Bueno...yo creo que eso puede aún esperar un poco

Lupin agarró a Mariel por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, la besó. James apartó la vista, no quería interrumpir pero tampoco le agradaba estar allí escuchándolo todo. Sirius se reía por lo najo y a James le costaba lo suyo no reír a carcajadas. Por suerte sus amigos pararon y cada uno se fue hacia su habitación. James suspiró.

-Vaya con lunático

-Si...

-Esta amaneciendo deberíamos acostarnos pronto

-Espera, quiero ver de amanecer

-Eres un romántico

James se encogió de hombros y vio cómo lentamente pero sin pausa el sol salía por encima del bosque prohibido y una luz blanca, muy clara inundaba todo Hogwarts, el calamar gigante salió por entre el lago y volvió a hundirse en las profundidades. A los 2 minutos James y Sirius estaban completamente dormidos.

**

* * *

****Se acabó, pero please ¡dejen review! Si es fácil solo denle al botón que pone GO con un sincero me ha gustado o olvídate de escribir me conformo. **


End file.
